catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:.Echo/Archive 4
IRC hey echo you're an admin right? eh somehow IRC's not lettin me get on the main channel and it goes "you need to be identified or somethin" do you how to fix that?or have i been banned?pebble2pineow 23:34, May 8, 2010 (UTC) irc Do you want to go on IRC?-we're bored. Clarris 16:16, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Moving Hey Echo! I was wondering if I could move Slop from being a loner to being an elder in WindClan? His den was destroyed by Twolegs, so he's traveling in search of them. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 23:12, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Really? Thanks! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 23:16, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you think I could change his name to Pinewhisker? [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 23:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks! The name better suits him since he's a Clan cat. I also might be able to create a character template for elders, if that's ok. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 23:25, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Kits Hey! Do you think I could roleplay one of Moondust's kits? He'd be a light gray tom with dark gray eyes named Beechkit. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 19:56, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, thanks! I'm working on a Charart for him, so I should be able to post that tonight. Hopefully by the time Moondust has her kits his pic will be ready. =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 21:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You forgot Beechkit's description for Moondust's kits. =P [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 22:48, May 11, 2010 (UTC) IRC IRC? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 20:17, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Smallpaw Wow, already? My other apprentices (Stormpaw, Gorsepaw and Darkpaw) have been apprentices ever since I created them, which was in January or before. Smallpaw is still really young. I think we should wait until my other characters are made warriors then wait a while for Smallpaw.--Nightshine{ 01:04, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Please forgive me. I know it wasn't okay, but everyone hurt my feeling really badly and I couldn't control it. I am very sorry. I really had time to cool down. Can you tell everybody the same message who was involved in this? Thank you. Again,Sorry Kind Regards, [[User:SnowStorm|'Lightning that Burns Sky']][[User talk:SnowStorm|''' Unattractive... ]] 21:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Sagepaw Can Sagepaw be Oceanleap's apprentice? Moonpelt₪ 15:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Thankz! Moon 19:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll tell you when they're born! Clarris 17:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Lightfire I know you already have a picture for her, but maybe you could do two[[User:SnowStorm|'''Lightning that Burns Sky]][[User talk:SnowStorm|''' Unattractive... ]]23:46, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Froststar Froststar has a visitor in his den. [[User:Construction Worker|'CW - ']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Always workin'!]] 20:02, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Cedarkit. Okay, you can make the page on Cedarkit now, she has been born. she has 3 siblings, Tatterkit, Falconkit, and Flowerkit. Her parents are Yellowpool and Gingerfur. She has a dead older brother, Brownkit. 16:45, May 27, 2010 (UTC) IRC ECHO!!!!! IRC? --Who am I?Nighty98 17:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Froststar (again) He's got more cats in his den. [[User:Construction Worker|'CW - ']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Always workin'!']] 19:43, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mates Sure. Wolftail would love that. And about Smallfoot, he would have to join TC first. Smallfoot is very loyal, and she will have to get to know and trust Stormmask before they become mates. --Who am I?Nighty98 12:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I am REALLLY Sorry, But please forget the StormXsmall thing happened, because I made a deal with Ice for BerryXSmall, and I forgot about it, because I have short-term memory loss. I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry Echo! I hope we can still be friends. P.S. Swifty join CotClo Wiki!!! --Who am I?Nighty98 21:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) OK. --Who am I?Nighty98 19:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ICE COMMANDS Ice commands you to come to the IRC, now. :DDD I want to roleplay Echokit and Icekit. Also, I changed Sunkit's name and description. She is Flamekit, a ginger she-cat. :P because I was planning for Sunkit to be one of Icekit's kits, when she's a warrior. :P any free toms? I'll exchange you a tom for Echokit for a tom for Icekit. :P omg..i need to stop doing :P. MidnighttailI will serve SkyClan with every breath I can take 23:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Amazing. :DD And yes, I am planning for her to have a mate. Guess what. StreamxIce 4EVA MidnighttailI will serve SkyClan with every breath I can take 01:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Not sure what to call it... Can you check out WindClan Leader's Den? Thanks! =) [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 21:53, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: I thought you said that Oceanleap would be Sagepaw's mentor. I'm confused. MoonpeltTM 17:24, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Are you going to roleplay him? Whats his pelt color? MoonpeltTM 17:44, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure. As long as he can be the kits' father and he and Mousetalon had an affair before. Mousetalon!! 23:05, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice! Mousetalon!! 00:55, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Archives How do you create an archive? I know, I fail, but could you please help? [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans'']] 01:30, June 9, 2010 (UTC)